


Awake

by darkfire75



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Thorin's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The lad hasn’t left your side since you were brought in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, just after seeing the last movie, when my need to write fix-it fics was extremely high. These two are ruining my life lol 
> 
> Also I have a tumblr account under the same username as here, where I draw and reblog all manner of things (mostly bagginshield lately), so you guys are welcome to come cry about these two with me in my inbox if you want to lol :)

When Thorin wakes, he’s aware he’s not alone. He turns his head to the left and sees Bilbo resting in a chair beside the bed he's currently lying in. Thorin tries to move but his body aches too much and he gives up. He studies Bilbo’s face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the bandage wrapped around his forehead. He looks around curiously, determining that he's in some sort of healing tent. 

The tent flap is suddenly pushed back and Balin enters. His eyes widen upon seeing Thorin. “You’re awake,” he says. 

Thorin nods his head slowly. Every part of his body hurts right now and to be honest, he can’t remember how he even survived. He remembers Bilbo by his side, trying desperately to close up his wounds and warning him not to die, but that’s it. He looks over at Bilbo once more. “Has he…?” he trails off, but Balin seems to understand. 

"The lad hasn’t left your side since you were brought in." Balin strides forward and smiles fondly at the hobbit before reaching for a blanket to cover him with. "Hasn’t slept much the last few days either." 

Thorin feels a wave of guilt overcome him and he looks away from Bilbo and Balin. His eyes begin watering and he can feel his body beginning to shake. “I should have died,” he whispers. 

"Thorin…"

"I brought him into such peril…he deserves better."

"Shouldn’t you let  _him_  decide that?”

Thorin sighs deeply and turns his head back. He opens his mouth to say something else but just then, Bilbo starts to stir in his chair. One eye opens and then the other until he’s fully awake. He throws the blanket off himself when he sees Thorin. “Thorin!” he gasps and reaches for one of Thorin’s hands. 

His hand is warm and comforting and everything Thorin doesn’t deserve. “Master Baggins,” he mumbles. 

Bilbo looks a bit taken aback by the stiff greeting but doesn’t say anything about it. “You’ve been asleep for five days now,” he explains. “I— _we_ —have all been worried..”

Thorin squeezes his hand back and offers him a small smile. “You can rest easy now.” 

Balin looks between them curiously and his eyebrows raise. “I think I’m going to take my leave,” he says softly. He rests a gentle hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

Bilbo smiles up at him gratefully. Once Balin leaves the tent, Bilbo and Thorin stare at one another. Thorin wants to tell him everything; wants to explain his actions and his feelings…but he’s scared. 

"I thought you died," Bilbo says after a long moment of silence. "They wouldn’t let me see you at first. I…" He swallows hard and looks up into Thorin’s eyes. 

"I’m sorry." And he is. He’s probably said it so many times by now the hobbit’s grown annoyed. 

Bilbo smiles but it looks forced. “You keep saying that.” His hold on Thorin’s hand tightens. “I don’t blame you, Thorin. You weren't yourself. If I didn’t forgive you, I’d have left for home by now, wouldn’t I?”

Thorin wants to smile back at him but doesn’t feel he deserves to just yet. “You are a good friend, Master Baggins.”

At this, Bilbo makes a face. “‘Master Baggins’?” he grumbles. “Have you forgotten my name already?”

Thorin grows confused and blushes. “I—No, I just thought—” He stops himself before he says anything more that might upset the hobbit. “Bilbo,” he mumbles with a small nod. 

Bilbo smiles and he looks absolutely radiant. Thorin feels his heart beating faster at the sight and can’t stop himself from smiling back. He wants to tell him. He so desperately wants to. He can still see the mithril shirt underneath Bilbo’s clothes and his breath hitches in his throat.

"Fili and Kili are all right too," Bilbo mutters. "They woke up before you did but they’re not well enough to come see you yet."

Thorin nods and a few tears leak down his face in relief. He can’t wash them away fast enough and Bilbo notices. 

"Thorin?" His hand reaches out to touch Thorin’s face then and Thorin looks at him in shock. Bilbo wipes the tears away as best he can. 

It becomes too much and Thorin uses all his strength to grasp at Bilbo’s hand gently. “I haven’t been entirely truthful, Bilbo,” he says. 

"What do you mean?"

He takes a deep breath. “I have…feelings for you.” 

Bilbo quirks an eyebrow. “Yes? I don’t see what—”

Thorin looks earnestly into his eyes. “Not of friendship. Of…Of something more.” 

"Oh." Bilbo looks confused at first. Perhaps he hasn’t made himself completely clear?

Then Bilbo starts to laugh and Thorin’s not sure what to feel. He opens his mouth to try and take back what he said, that it was a stupid mistake, really, he didn’t mean it— 

Bilbo surprises him then by leaning forward and pressing a very chaste kiss to Thorin’s lips. It takes Thorin a few seconds to actually process what happens and then he’s looking up at Bilbo with wonderment. “You—”

"I thought it was just me," Bilbo says with a soft laugh. "After all, you’re a king and I’m a…well…"

Thorin shakes his head. “So you…you feel the same?”

Bilbo nods his head with an awkward sort of smile and Thorin feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He takes a deep breath before starting to laugh as well, though it hurts his ribs so he has to stop after a few minutes.

He looks back at Bilbo, grasping his hand in his own. He tries to lean over as much as he can and Bilbo meets him halfway. Thorin rests his forehead against Bilbo’s before carefully tilting his head down to kiss him. Bilbo responds almost immediately and they probably would have continued longer if Thorin’s body wasn’t aching so much. When they pull back, Bilbo is looking at him with such love and acceptance that he feels like he’s on top of the world.

"Will you stay?" he asks breathlessly. 

Bilbo is blushing now. “Will the others be all right with a hobbit living in their mountain?” 

"Once they learn of your deeds, they will never leave you alone."

"And you?"

Thorin feels his own cheeks grow warm. “You already know where I stand, Bilbo.” He looks expectantly at him. “Well?”

Bilbo leans forward again and kisses his cheeks, then his forehead, until finally pressing his mouth to Thorin’s. “Yes,” he whispers against his lips. “You foolish dwarf, how could I not stay?"

Thorin's face breaks into another smile and he laughs, pulling Bilbo closer, feeling complete and utter elation knowing that he will get to spend the rest of his life with Bilbo Baggins. 


End file.
